Austin VS Dallas
by DisneyFanJapan
Summary: In this story, Trish trys to talk Ally out of liking Dallas, the "jerk". Ally, who was supposed to be in love with Dallas wonders wether or not she should change her mind about him. I'm planning on making it an Auslly story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Austin & Ally.

Ally's POV

Wow. I know I shouldn't be thinking about this, but...what a hottie. I was staring at Austin Monica Moon. We're right in middle of the tutoring session, and staring at his messy blond hair, I realized he was SUPER CUTE. No, snap out of it Ally, he's the most popular guy in this school, I reminded myself. Besides, he's your best friend! "Ally? Aaallyyy? Earth to Ally?" I heard Austin say. I stopped staring and replied, "Are you done with your problems?" He nodded, as he ruffled my hair. "You know, for a sec I thought you were staring at me with your big brown eyes. Don't worry, I'm not accusing you of anything!" he laughed and dazzled me with his amazing smile, as I blushed. I probably looked like a bright red tomato. Beep! "Oh, I should get going. Dez is already waiting for me." He tried to stand up, but I stopped him. "What? I haven't even looked at your problems." I shouted. He raised an eyebrow, and said, "Fine. I'll stop by at Sonic Boom, later. Now will you please let go of me? Princess Ally?" He smirked. I just muttered, "What's wrong with you, Austin? I mean...I thought we were best friends and you're acting like you don't even want to be around me..." he stopped walking towards the door and held my shoulders. "Nothing's more important my little Alligator, and you know that. Stop freaking out! But you know that Dez and I've been best friends forever! We have some stuff to do, anyways." He finished, letting go of my shoulders, as I let go of his wrist. As he walked out of the school library, I couldn't help but feel a slight wave of sadness flow over me. Aren't I good enough to hang out with my best friends? It...It'll be fine. I'll just hang out with Trish until he comes over. "Trish?" I called her on my phone. "Ally, I'm right here," I heard my BFF's voice say behind me. I jumped up from shock and my phone went flying. I heard a small crack and I moaned. I glared at Trish. "Triiish!" "Oh, sorry..." Trish smiled sheepishly. "Ally, I was watching the whole time. I know I know, I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but Ally, you were staring at the guy like a fool. Don't you think it's about time you told him how you felt?" I couldn't help it. He's cute. Every single girl in this school knows that. But I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship. Besides, we all know how he would act if he found out that I have a crush on him! Wait! I don't! Anyways, he'd turn orange and sweaty. It's a risk I'd rather not take. "Trish, I definetely don't have a crush on him. Everyone knows I have a crush on Dallas!" Trish frowned. "You're still into that jerk? Ally, forget about him. He's not who you think he is." Trish sighed and shook her head. "You're being ridiculous." I frowned, too. "Oh really? Because last time I checked, he was riding a motorcycle with Brooke, Ally. Austin would never ride a motorcycle, especially with his ex." "You never know! He could be riding one...although I've never seen him riding one." I sighed. Maybe Trish was right. But I needed proof. Dallas:0, Austin:1. "Fine. Then I guess we better go." I pulled Trish as she yelled, "Stop! Where are you planning on taking me?" "wherever Austin ran off to. And stop yelling, this is a library." Trish defended herself. "Look who's talking, the person who shouted at Austin in the library." I just rolled my eyes and followed the track Austin left by accident:Thanks to his dirty, mud-covered shoes.

I hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is the next chapter:)

Ally's POV

I followed Austin's muddy-footsteps that led to...the arcade. "I should've known he went to the arcade! He loves arcades, and even I know that!" I sighed. Trish glanced at the games stading infront of her, and she shrugged. "As long as we're here, we should play some of 'em." I rolled my eyes. "I mean, it's not like we had a reason to come here anyways...You just wanted to hang out with Austin because you like him so much." Trish said, mocking me with a look on her face. "Come on, I do not like him. I just...needed proof. You know, I need to know if Dallas is a jerk or not. Which I'm pretty sure he's not." I turned around. Trish was fiddling with her phone. "Were you even listening? What are you doing?" Trish looked up at me. "Calm down, I was just looking for a pic...I think I had it somewhere...Yeah, this." She showed me her phone. "Whoa," I gasped. "That's Dallas? I mean, that's impossible, he's...he's drunk!" I mumbled. "Hey Ally," Austin said behind me. "What is that picture?" Dez, that was standing beside him looked into Trish's phone. "Oh, it's the enemy." He finished. He lost intrest and started searching for something in his backpack. "The enemy? What are you talking about?" I giggled. "You may not believe it, but it's true." Austin said, shivering at some kind of memory. "What happened between you guys?" I asked, curious. Very, curious. "You know, guy stuff." Austin shrugged. I wished he had said more than just, "stuff". "Well, it's true. He drinks. At every party." Austin said, looking at me. "Wait...you don't still, have a crush on him, do you?" Austin asked me, raising an eyebrow. "Who said I can't?" I defended myself. "Carlos!" We all turned to look at Dez. He was holding out two arms,one holding a gingerbread house, and...the other one empty. "Carlos..he's, he's gone!" "Dude, don't make a big deal out of it, I ate it." Austin spat out, laughing. Dez glared at Austin but sighed. "It's alright. I ate your pack of cookies that your grandma sent you, anyways." He said. Austin eyes opened wide. "Hey! My grandma's cookies are the best!" Austin grabbed his backpack that Dez was holding and quickly ran home. Dez smirked. "Same old Austin." Dez said, and took off in the same direction.

How did you guys like it? plz review! Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter...

Austin's POV

I was walking home, quickly, when I realized something. I HAD TO GO TO SONIC BOOM. I'd promised her. "Dude! Why'd you ran off like that? I mean, it's not like I told you I ate your pancakes, too!" Dez called after me. I turned around. "You ate my pancakes too?!" I exclaimed. "No, gotchya! Who cares. You know we were in the middle of 'it'. Good thing she didn't realize, huh?" "Yeah, I'm relieved. I know she hates surprises, but...it's for her." I shrugged. Yes, I was planning on surprising Ally! No, it's not like I'm gonna jump on her or anything, she's my best friend. "I bet you were bummed when you found out she still has a crush on Dallas." Dez said. "Whaat?" I said in a high-pitched voice, but I covered up my mouth. My voice always gets high when I'm lying! "Did you know, Dez?" "Ofcourse, everybody does. You know, except for you." Dez said, giggling. "Uh, no! I know now!" I defended. I sighed. "That jerk...I hate him. We're gonna get revenge...someday. But not today. I need to get to Sonic Boom! There's a pop quiz tomorrow, and if she doesn't tutor me tonight, my parents won't let me eat pancakes anymore! I don't wanna go through that again!" I shivered at the horrible memory. It's true, my parents confiscated my pancakes...how cruel can they get!? Whatevs. "Well then, you better go soon, it's almost past your curfew! And what about...'it'?" Dez asked. "We'll work on it tomorrow. I have to get there. Dez, grab on!" I quickly rented a bicycle from a store nearby, and pedaled. As fast as my feet could. "Whoa, buddy, how am I supposed to grab on?" Dez moaned from behind me. "You know there's two seats right?" I stop pedaling and sighed. "Oh, I knew that," Dez smiled, sheepishly, and sat on the seat. "As long as your ready, here we go!" I sped to Sonic Boom. I would even break my curfew to see the beauty that was waiting for me(Although, I do break my curfew a lot.).

That's the end of this chapter! Well, we know that Austin has feelings for Ally! Will Ally change her feelings for Dallas and move on to Austin?


	4. Chapter 4

This may be a little long...

Ally's POV

"Hey Ally!" I heard a voice sing.

"Austin! You came!" Trish just gave me a knowing look, so I took it back.

"I mean...you, you made it! Good for you!" Austin raised an a eyebrow and smiled.

"Did you know it's way past my curfew?" What? It's over his curfew?

"No, Austin, go home! I don't want you to get punished!" I put my hand on his shoulders and gently pushed him back to his bicycle.

"No! Ally, I came here to be with you!" As I felt my cheeks getting hot, he said, "...and to study for the pop quiz tomorrow."

"I agree. No offense, but you didn't do as well as you always do, this time." I gave him his problems back, while he leaned in closer to me.

"Hey, I did my best. So, what should I do, tutor?" He winked at me. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, although that doesn't mean I didn't like them.

"Austin Moon, that is not how you treat your tutor! Ally.D's gonna teach you a little lesson!" Austin smirked at me. What did I do?

"Ofcourse you have to teach me, you're my tutor, and my best friend."

"Awww!" I could feel the butterflies coming back.

"Uh, hello? Still in the room." We both turned to see Trish in the room.

"Sorry lovebirds, but Trish DeLaRosa, is out." Trish said, and walked out the door.

"Yeah, my head hurts. I'm gonna get going too." Dez said. It was that moment when I at last realized what he was doing. Banging the drums with his head. Okay, so I was being a little TOO comfort with Austin. That doesn't mean I LOVE him or anything, right? I stood a few steps away from Austin. Was it just me, or did he look...hurt?

"Ally, I have to tell you something." Something told me he was panicking, but before he could say anything else, we heard another voice in the room.

"Hey guys! Hi Austin! How are your parents doing? Oh wait, they hate me." It was my dad. I didn't know anything until my dad told me, but I can tell you one thing:it was all Trish's fault. Now me and Austin's parents, well, they hate each other.

"Yeah, Austin. I'm getting worried; You might not be able to eat pancakes again." I said, pushing him-this time a little harder, back to his bicycle.

"Okay, I'm going." Austin gave up and started walking. Just when I was about to go upstairs, Austin made a quick move and pulled me closer, my lips meeting his. I was super glad, my dad was too busy counting the guitar picks! It was a small kiss, since both of us did NOT want my dad to find out. When we parted, I could feel my heart pumping. I could tell it was what I felt when I was talking, or rather mumbling to Dallas. lovebird syndrome. I know, it's sounds so wierd, but that is one of my many wierdness-es. Other examples, me chewing my hair when I get nervous. Anyways, after that, Austin left me in Sonic Boom, both confused and relieved at the same time. I'll tell you why I'm confused:because he's popular. Plus, my best friend. And you know what-I'm relieved because I admit that I like him. But I'm not gonna say goodbye to Dallas that easy. I've been developing my crush for years-I'm not gonna stop now. I just hope things won't get wierd at school tomorrow...Like I've said before, I don't wanna jeopardize my friendship with Austin.

That's it! How do you guys like this chapter? PLZ review! Xo


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's POV

I can't believe it...I kissed her. I kissed Ally! I'm relieved she kissed me back, but I'm worried she might not talk to me today. I know she likes Dallas, she admitted it yesterday. But man, does her brown hair look great or what. "Hey Austin," I jumped. I was so caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't realize that Dez was standing there. "Hey dude...have you seen Ally?" I asked. I couldn't help it. I haven't seen her all day. "Yeah, she was talking about something with Trish. Now that I come to think of it, I think she was talking about you, Austin." My eyes opened wide. "What? What were they talking about, they weren't about, me kissing Ally or anything, right?" I managed to say. Dez eyed me. "No. You didn't. You kissed her?" I shrugged. What was I supposed to do? I can't just wait around all day, waiting for Dallas to ask her out or anything. Which, I'm not gonna wait for. "Fine, I did. I just...I gotta go talk to her. And maybe, apologize." "You don't have to! She said she liked it. And then something about Dallas." I stopping breathing for a second. Really? He just had to go there. "Out of my way!" I sped through the school hallway, and I bumped into Ally. "Ally!" She looked up at me. It's true, I'm way taller than her. "Austin..." "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything, but you know, this thing I was trying to tell you, was-" It was that second, I saw a guy passing by. He happened to look back at us, and put his arm around Ally. "How's my girl doing?" It was Dallas. I froze. His girl? When did that happen? I could tell Ally was blushing. "Dallas asked me out today." Ally mumbled. She seemed unsure of her words. Very. I gaped at her words. How could that happen? How could he suddenly be so into Ally? I could feel my heartbeat pump faster and faster. He probably overheard Ally talking about our kiss. I was so mad at Dallas, I felt like knocking him out. "Uh-what were you trying to say?" Ally said, turning back to me. I didn't want to lie to her. Just looking at her innocent smile could melt any guy's heart. "...that I did well on my pop quiz." That's it. I lied. Ally smiled brightly at me. "I'm so happy for you!" Yeah right. I bet her mind is full of Dallas. "I...gotta get going. See you Ally. Dallas." I glared at him, which he responded to, but at that time they were already out of my sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's POV

"Trish, don't get me wrong, I did not say yes to him!" We were at school, room 203. "Then why are you going out with him?" By him, I meant Dallas. I would explain the whole thing to Trish, but if Dallas found out, he'd kill me. Literally. I didn't know until this morning, that Dallas was such a jerk. This morning, I walked into the classroom, and I was talking to Trish about our kiss. Trish said something about Austin liking me, but I told her I wasn't sure. At first, I'm not really sure if _I _like him. Mainly because we've only had like one kiss, my first one, and hopefully not my last. Did you know he's such a great kisser? Anyways, I was so caught up in our conversation that I didn't realize Dallas was standing there, eavesdropping. The second I mentioned that I liked the kiss, he came over to us. He put on that billionare smile, that every girl in this school is in love with. I mean, Dallas is pretty popular too, maybe not as much as Austin. Dallas:0, Austin:2. He pulled on my arm, letting me out of the classroom, and out to the quiet hall. "Ally, I need to tell you this. I've been in love with you ever since I met you. Please go out with me." he put on the smile, making my Love brid syndrome go crazy. Every part of me was shaking, like the time I had to bungy-jump to save Austin's image. But when his phone beeped, I took a sneak at what was written on the text. It was from Brooke, and there were heart marks all over the text. He looked back at me, but this time, his billionare smile seemed a lot more cheesier. I frowned and finally said, "No." By the time I looked up to see what he was so silent about, I saw his smile turn into a rather dark frown. "Well then." He clicked his fingers. Out of nowhere, Ashley, Austin's ex, came up to us. "If you don't go out with me, she'll go out with Austin and dump him. AGAIN." There was a evil glint in their eyes. Okay, maybe not Ashley. Infact, she looked kinda guilty for being here. I shook my head and walked back into the classroom. I felt so silly for actually thinking that I loved Dallas, when I probably didn't. But if Dallas ever tried to act like we were going out-especially infront of Austin, I promised myself I would go with it. I would never let Dallas, and Ashley hurt Austin. "Trish, I just have to go with it." I could feel that Trish wanted to say something, but I was already facing the teacher.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys...sorry about the paragraphs, It's my first time writing online plus I'm not as good at English as you guys, but I'll try to make paragraphs this time!

Austin's POV

AAAGH! Dallas is driving me crazy! These days all I've seen Dallas doing is talking to Ally or forcing her to hug him. Well, at least that's what I think. It's impossible to miss that guilty frown on her face, when he's hugging her. I haven't talked to her since I found out about her relationship with Dallas.

"Austin!" Dez came rushing up to me. I could tell he was panicking, because that was a look I hadn't seen since he ordered a camel by mistake.

"I just saw Ally walking by, and she had _bruises._ Ally Dawson, _t__he_ nice girl, was bruised. Do you know what this means?" I gasped.

"That Dallas-or his friends, hurt her? Well, _if_ he has friends." I mumbled the last part, hoping my best friend wouldn't hear. But at the same time, Dez was saying something else.

"Ally finally came to her senses and decided to give the kangaroo a chance, but she got beaten up!" I was about to tell him that this was no times for jokes, but by the look on his face something told me he was serious, and I ended up just rolling my eyes.

"Dez, you know what we gotta do." That was when Dez raised his eyebrow, and whispered, "You mean...'it'?" I nodded. I wasn't gonna let Dallas take Ally, never before I tell Ally how I feel.

I walked out of the cab, Dez hot on my heels. Okay, I don't wear high heels, but you know what I mean.

"Ally!" I called. I saw the brown headed girl, walking with her face down, and Dallas, right beside her. She looked up, and when she saw me, a bright smile appeared on her face, which didn't last for long. Dallas, eyeing me, whispered something in her ear, and the beautiful smile that just appeared on her face had gone like that. Then, with her head down, she started walking again.

"Ally!" I called again. This time, I rushed up to her, pulling on her arm.

"Ow!" She yelped. I guess I was pulling too hard. I was so glad to see her up close, and you know, the big brown eyes are beautiful when she's happy about something. In this case, it was probably because she got to see me, too.

"Ally, I wanted to give you something. It's a little early, but I hope you like it." Dez opened the huge bag he was holding. Now that I come to think of it, with his red shirt and green jeans, plus the huge bag, he looked kinda like Santa Claus.

"Austin..." Her face lit up as soon as she saw what was inside. Inside the bag, was all the stuffed animals I had won from the arcade this past few weeks. I've been going to the arcade with Dez, to win more stuffed animals, I was planning on giving Ally on valentines day.

"You gave me Duggy the Dolphin, and I would've given you something sooner, but it's just that I thought it was a perfect time to give back...well, everything you've done for me. On valentines day." I finished. Just when Ally opened her mouth to say something, Dallas said out loud,

"It's too bad, we better get going, we have..._stuff_ to do." They left me and Dez alone. I finally realized how Ally felt when I left her alone at the school library, except I had a good reason to leave, while Dallas's was just an excuse to leave.

"I couldn't even give it to her." I moaned. I threw back my head, only to see Ashley standing there, with a wide grin on her face.

That's the end of this chapter..plz review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thx for the reviews! On to the story...

Ally's POV

I feel so horrible. I should've never just went with Dallas. I should've known he was going to hurt Austin either ways. Besides, what does he want from us? Well, Austin _did_ say that they weren't exactly the best of friends.

Before Dallas pulled me away from Austin, I saw that Ashley girl standing there, with an evil look on her face. _Was she about to ask Austin out_? I wondered. I don't know happened after that, I wasn't there...all thanks to Dallas.

Did I mention he bullies me? I can't believe it. The person I thought I was in love with, is bullying me. I'm guessing Austin noticed, because he was staring nonstop at my bruises.

"You know, that was pretty close." I snapped out of my thoughts to see Dallas, glaring down at me. He's taller than me, but not as tall as Austin. Austin's body is more muscular, I can tell. Wait-why in the world am I saying stuff like this?! Don't get me wrong, I love him, as a _friend_! He means so much more than just a friend, but less than a boyfriend, or whatever.

"Whatever. Why are you even doing this?" I shouted out loud. We were in a van, that Dallas pulled me into.

"..." He stopped. I couldn't read his mind-I never could, but something told me he was hesitating on telling me something.

"Hurry up and tell me you freak, or you don't know what's gonna get you!" I yelled. I'd never used this kind of bad language, but I've never been sorta kidnapped, so who could blame me?

"Fine, put that frown upside down, I'm gonna tell you," He said, obviously irritated.

"It was the day when Austin's pants went flying off...it's a long time ago..." I could tell he was smiling, not the cheesy one, but a smile from his heart. But that smile quickly disappeared, as another look appeared on his face.

"...and Austin told Dez he was gonna be a internet sensation, while Dez told him that he was gonna be a director. I was listening from behind the bushes. I don't know why. I didn't know until then, that it was his dream to be a internet sensation. It suddenly hit me, if his dream, actually came true, which it kinda did, I wouldn't be able to make _my_ dream come true..."

"Wait, your dream was to become an internet sensation?" I stared up at Dallas, in shock.

"No, it was to become a circus clown, walking on tightropes." He said, sarcastically.

"Ofcourse I wanted to be a internet sensation. But if Austin became a internet sensation, I would never be able to be one." He finished, sighing.

"Why?" I asked. I mean, it's wierd.

"So you're saying that you don't have a brain? Hello? Austin, is the most popular guy in school. He was. But not from now on. You're gonna stop writing songs for him, and start writing songs for me. You won't be sorry, I have, a great voice." Dallas smirked.

"You're right. He_ is _popular. And loved by many. But that's not because he sings so well...which he does. He's loved because...because of his personality. He's sweet, nice, caring,-" When I was listing all the good things about Austin, I realized I was almost about to look at him in a...romantic way. Ugh, I hate myself! I DO NOT LOVE HIM A ROMANTIC WAY!

"You discust me. You're only saying good stuff about him because he sings songs for you. Is he a real friend to you? He hasn't even come to save you." Now that he mentioned it, I guess he's right. Maybe he wasn't a real friend at all...

"Hey, is that Austin?" I saw Austin walking by. But not alone. That...that _Ashley_ girl was with him. What happened while I was gone? Something was going on, and I needed to know instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry this chapter's short, but I haven't been updating this story in a few days, and I felt the sudden urge to write something! So plz enjoy!

Austin's POV

Her silky blonde hair, her elegant smile makes me wanna go crazy. I've tried writing songs for her, but I never could. That's when I met Ally. At first I stole her song, ofcourse by accident, but she gave me a second chance. That's what I love about Ally. She's so sweet. But now, I've moved on. To Ashley. I know, I know, she dumped me, but...she gave me another chance. I realized I'm still in love with her. My pulse starts racing the second she starts talking. Like an angel sent from above.

"Austin, I'm so glad we're back together!" Ashley put her head on my shoulder, and I felt my heartbeat racing again.

"Thanks for giving me another chance. I hope you won't dump me this time..." She smiled at this and said, "Why would I?"

"I'm just worried about Ally. She's not exactly the strongest of all girls, so I was feeling like I needed to protect her. You know, from Dallas." I said. I instantly saw Ashley's face go from bright pink to ghost white.

"You're worried about Ally? She'll...she'll be fine. I mean, Dallas isn't the kind of guy who would...just hurt someone, just to get something out of them. Yeah, that's it, hehe..." What Ashley just said, seemed quite suspicious to me, so I stood up and looked down at her.

"If you're hiding something, tell me or this time I'll be the one dumping you." I saw her gulp. She shrugged.

"Why would I know anything? It's...it's not like Dallas kidnapped her tried to steal her songs, right?" She giggled uncontrollably. Aha! That's the laugh she always did when she's lying about something.

"Oh, well then, I guess there's nothing to worry about." I lied. I could see Ashley's face light up again, thinking she was able to trick me.

"I gotta get home. Ally was supposed to tutor me today." I left the girl sitting at the bus stop and dashed across the street to Ally's house. I couldn't tell you how worried I am for Ally.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!

Ally's POV

I couldn't speak for a few hours. I was wondering, and wanting to know badly if Austin was a real friend to me. Dallas was kind of right. Austin hadn't come to look for me. It's been a few hours since he trapped me in this van. I just wish Austin wasn't fooled by Ashley. I'm pretty sure he asked him out. I've been listening on Dallas's conversation with Ashley(which I only know it's her because I heard Dallas yelling, "Well done Ash! Well done!" several times. The conversation went like this:

_D=Dallas A=Ashely_

_D:_So? Did you ask him out?

_A:_Yeah! I was even able to fool him!

_D:_Yeah right.

_A:_No seriously! He actually believed that you didn't kidnap Ally!

_D:_Stop lying or I'll check on you.

_A:_Check on me?

_D:..._To see if that's true. Austin's not that stupid, stupid enough to be fooled by me, although.

_A:_...self involved...

_D:_What did you say?

_A:_Bye!-beep-

One more thing-I never knew Dallas was so self involved. I just wonder what Austin's doing now-hanging with Ashley, being fooled by Ashley, or-thinking of me. I can't get rid the kiss I shared with Austin a few days ago, out of my mind.

"Ally!" I heard a voice shout out of the window.

"Austin?!" I piped. I was so happy he'd come to save me. The thing was, when I turned over to look at Dallas, he was burning bright red, probably from anger.

"You're still looking forward to seeing him? Well I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." He hissed back at me. He took his bag with him, and sped out of the van even before I could.

"Aargh!" I heard a voice scream. I couldn't see what was going on, since Dallas was on top of Austin, but I was guessing there was something dangerous in the bag.

"Austin?!" I jumped out of the car and sped off to Austin. I could tell he had bruises, like the ones Dallas gave me.

"Ally..." Austin looked up at me, searching for help. I never imagined Austin being hurt, since he was so muscular and everything.

"I'm on it!" I kicked Dallas's ass and he screeched. He glared up at me, got off of Austin and started towards me. I guess I can't blame him for glaring at me like that. I kicked his ass & was giggling like an idiot. Just when I thought Dallas was about to kill me, I saw Austin jump on behind him and tie his arms and feet with the rope. It was the same rope that was tied to the bag, that Austin was trying to give me earlier.

"Shit!" I heard Dallas moan. He rolled over, glaring at the both of us.

"You can't get away now." said Austin. He sat down, getting ready to call the police.

"Wait Austin-what's that?" I pointed at his waist, trembling. I saw his white shirt, that was ripped above his waist, and bleeding.

"Oh no...I had the really bad feeling about that." Dallas stared at the knife that was poking out of the bag.

"Here." I ripped off my jacket and tied it around his waist, to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks..." Austin muttered.

"You can't call the police." Dallas said, an evil look in his eye.

"Whatever." I snapped. I called both the police and the ambulance, hoping this will be over, soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Austin's POV

Ally called the police and an ambulance. Okay, I'm confused. Why did Dallas have a knife? Why did he try to hurt me? Most of all, why did he kidnap Ally? She explained the whole thing to the police, and they kinda just took Dallas away. It went a lot smoother than I thought it would.

"How's your bleeding?" Ally asked, sitting down next to me. These times, seeing her sparkly brown eyes and flowing brown hair made me feel a whole lot better.

"It's alright, Ally. Thanks for worrying about me. But I'm the one that's supposed to be worried about you." I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She deserved it. She'd done so much for me-saving me from almost being killed, lending me her jacket to stop the bleeding, and calling an ambulance(which, she really didn't have to do).

"They're here!" She cried, as if almost trying to forget about the little kiss.

"Ally-" "Austin, you go. I'll explain the whole thing to them later, just take some rest and forget about everything," she ordered to me. I had no choice. I walked over to the ambulance, and said,

"I'm the one who called. It's bleeding right here," I pointed at my waist.

"Gosh, I swear it was a girl's voice that was on the phone," the hospital people kidded, and lifted me onto the van.

"-Or was it your girlfriend?" Another guy joined in.

"I just hope so." I muttered under my breath. The guy looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Huge crush, huh?" "Bigtime." I spilled. I layed down onto the bed, and closed my eyes. I just couldn't get Ally out of my mind. Was she trying to forget the little kiss? Did she hate it?

Later, at the hospital, I was told to not move for a few weeks, but it wasn't a big deal. I was shifted to a more larger, comfy bed, and was left alone for a while, still thinking of Ally. Waiting for her to come through that door, asking me if I was alright, and hug me so tight, until my life will be hanging by a thread.

"Austin, are you alright?" Ally rushed in here, forgetting to close the door, and hugged me. Luckily, when she was done, I remained conscious.

"I'm fine, just don't try to hug me to death," I laughed. She smiled down at me, seeming to calm down, and finally took a seat.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I ignored your kiss, it's just that-it was all so new for me, the first one, and now another one." She said, shrugging. I understood. Believe it or not, it was my first kiss, too.

"Hey, are you guys alright? I heard about everything!" Dez said, coming in, and Trish entered after him.

"So, _now_ do you believe Dallas is a jerk?" Trish said, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. I just have a few questions for him. Like, why he had a knife,-" I cut Ally off.

"why he kidnapped Ally, why he tried to hurt me..." I saw Ally smile.

"You got most of 'em right. I know the answer to the second one." I opened my eyes. This story was going to get interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

Ally's POV

"What?!" Austin exclaimed, jumping up.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging. I made my choice to break it out to them, no matter how personal the information was to Dallas.

"He wanted to be an internet sensation, just like you, Austin." I tilted my head towards Austin, who looked as if he was about to faint.

"You're kidding, right? It's Dallas, he's more cool, more...not, like an internet sensation. I-I can't believe it." Austin blurted out.

"That makes two of us," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Three," Dez piped in.

"Not me." Trish smirked and said. We all looked towards her and went, "Whaat?".

"I knew that. That he wanted to be like Austin. It's me, Trish! Do you think there's actually something I don't know?" I tilted my head again. Not because I was confused, but because I knew in her high-pitched voice that she was totally lying.

"No you didn't," I giggled. "You are a horrible liar!"

"Not as much as you, Ally," Trish snapped. We all gave her a, "Yeah Right," look, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I overheard Dallas and that, _Ashley_ talking about it." Trish sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dez asked, while taking out various kinds of jam out of his sack and offering it to Austin.

"Well, I also knew that Austin would freak out and well you know, get all ghosty." She said, pointing at Austin. It was true, he did look kinda pale. Okay, actually, he looked more like his life got sucked out of him.

"Okay, so that's clear," I nodded.

"But there's still two problems left."

"Problems? I hate math. Do you know how low my grade was? A+. Meaning, extremely Awful." Dez moaned, shaking his head.

"Wait a sec-two? Why two?" Austin cut in, ignoring Dez.

"Yeah, there's this thing I was kinda wondering about. Why were you avoiding me these few days? Was it because of Dallas?" I asked him, trying not to tremble. I thought I might almost cry, thinking about these few days, that Austin was avoiding me.

"Oh." Austin looked like he stopped breathing for a second. He gave me a puzzled look.

"I thought you agreed to go out with Dallas? I just thought I lost my best friend." He shrugged.

"Austin, remember about the time I told you that Dallas asked me out? You never let me finish. I said no, Austin." I said, thinking back about that time.

"But then why was Dallas so close to you?" Austin barked, his face retrieving color again.

"He told me if I didn't go out with him, he'll make Ashley dump you, again." I sighed.

"Oh, well I guess that's over. One more problem left," Austin said, grabbing the jam jar out of Dez's hand and eating it with a spoon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late updates...theres almost this exam, in Japan, and I've been studying for it...well enough about me! on to the story...**

Austin's POV

"So you're saying your dad owns a knife store?" I said. I raised an eyebrow, doubting Dallas's answer to our question. We were talking to Dallas, just with the annoying wall between us(P.S he's still in jail for almost killing me).

"Pssshh, you could've told me that before I ALMOST developed a crush on you!" Ally said, avoiding our stares. You know, the ones that say, 'Are you kidding us? ALMOST? Ya could've had a chance at breaking the world record for staring at Dallas!'. Dallas just rolled his eyes and glared back at me.

"If it wouldn't have been for you, I would've became an internet sensation, & I would've been on stage singing in front of my fans right now. Instead of being trapped in jail & talking to you losers." He snapped.

"Losers? You're talking to the man who became an overnight sensation in two nights! And the woman who made him, an overnight sensation in two nights, and the woman who quit 30 jobs in the last month, which I'm pretty is a world record, and the man who keeps ice sculptures, in his sack, and you're calling us losers?!" Trish barked. Trish stood up and looked as if she were about to break the walls with her fist, so Ally stopped her.

"Whoa, slow down Trish, at least you kept a job for two days, well, once, but still!" Ally laughed, when there was really nothing funny about what just happened.

"You're right Ally. Yeah, knife man? I'd admit, that guy might not be a loser, still, a bozo." Trish said and pointed at Dez, who showed his back to Dallas, which still had "BOZO", written on.

"The point is, it's none of our faults that you didn't become an internet sensation, none of us are 'losers', and it's none of our faults that Ally had a crush on you!" I said out loud. Ally gave my a look, so I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Almost." I added.

"Get out of here." Dallas snapped. He ripped of his shirt, revealing his muscles. I saw Ally drool a bit, but Trish noticed, and she clapped her hands in front of Ally's face.

"Lover girl, wake up! It's knife man you're drooling for." Trish rolled her eyes and said. Ally looked at Trish and nodded.

"Yeah, we're out of here." Ally spat, and tried stomped out of the room, which I stopped her from doing.

"Hey-wait up! Aaaally!" I held her hand. I thought she stopped breathing for a second. She smiled up at me.

"Yeah. We'll go. Together." I held her close. For a second, I felt like I knew everything about her. How she smelt, how her hair flows, what's going on inside her head, everything.

"Stop hugging and go!" Trish snickered, in a teasing voice. We rolled our eyes. It's not like Trish doesn't know how we feel right now, right?

"Come on." Dez whispered. Dez's eyes softened up for a second. He put his one finger on Trish's lips, like he was telling her to stop teasing love. In a way, I'd never seen Dez do.

"Ally-" After we got out of that, horrible, building, I stopped her. Her lips glowed, like they were begging me to kiss them. Before I could say anything else, she stood up high on her tiptoes, slowly bringing her lips to mine.

"Oh man," I whispered. Ally smelled so good, like...apples. And I like apples. Ally put her arms around my neck, while mine were sliding down her waist. I could feel Trish and Dez's eyes on us.

"Hey," I said, breaking the kiss, since I was out of breath.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you and all. I was just...jealous. I admit, I knew you had a crush on Dallas, but I never thought you guys would go out..." Ally hugged me, tight.

"You're my best friend! I would never put anything above you, not even if I were to go out with another guy." I knew I had a puzzled look on my face. _Did she just say, 'go out with another guy'? She just totally kissed me, right?_

"Uh, yeah, back at ya," I said awkwardly. I knew she threw me a puzzled look, but I pretended not to know.

"Me and Dez have to go to the library," I mumbled. I avoided her eyes. It just felt so awkward! I'm pretty sure nobody could blame me...

"What? But all they have are books-" Dez said, with a unsure look on his face.

"Forget it Dez, we're going." I pulled him all the way out of the parking lot, out onto the street.

**Well, that's chapter 13! I really hope you guys like it! I promise after the exam, I will update more. PLZ REVIEW & LIKE! ~xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Ally's POV

I feel horrible. I think I might've hurt HIS feelings. HE likes me, and I know that now. So why can't I simply admit that? Why can't I just tell HIM, WE CAN HAVE A HAPPY ENDING?

I might know why. I might not be over Dallas. I still might be in love with him. So, why can't goodie Ally Dawson get over Dallas? Am I...turning bad? I kept asking these questions to myself, when Austin came into the library.

"Hey Ally..." He nervously scratched his head.

"No, Austin, don't speak. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I just, think I might not know how much of a jerk Dallas really is, and..." I muttered. Austin stopped me.

"...and you might not be over him." Austin finished instead for me. He nodded. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Ally, I'm not gonna tell you to stop crushing on him. I mean, we all know you've had a crush on him for years! If you think that's what's best for you, then I guess you should go after him..." He stopped there. He gave me a small smile. He started to leave the store. I watched his back as he pushed the door.

"You, you know...I was thinking, maybe we could go watch a movie sometime. Just the two of us." My mouth moved automatically. Austin turned around to stare at me. He raised his eyebrows.

"...But you want to go as friends." He mumbled. I shrugged and nodded.

"You've really made up your mind, huh? Austin VS Dallas, winner, Dallas." He sighed. He looked at me with soft eyes.

"Sorry for the nonsense. That really had nothing to do with you." Austin apologized to me.

"You never told me about that enemy thing. Why are you and Dallas enemies?" I asked, honestly curious. He looked a bit queasy.

"Uh...okay, I'm sorry, I lied. This is all about you. Me and Dallas were fighting for you, for a while now. But I realized there's no point of fighting anymore, with your obvious crush on him." I saw him walk back into the store and curl up on a chair.

"What? Really? No way. You're lying." I sputtered.

"Oh come on, Ally." He stood up to take my hands.

"If I didn't like you, I would've never done...this." He whispered in my ear. I waited for the butterflies to come, as his pressed his lips against mine. And yes, they came very quickly again, as quickly as they disappeared. I realized his lips were now nowhere near mine.

"I wish you didn't stop. I admit, I like it when you do it." I said on my tiptoes. I tried to reach his lips again, but he backed away from me, dropping my hands.

"But you like it more when Dallas does it." He muttered. I could tell he was avoiding my eyes. I didn't have to think to answer that.

"No, Austin." He locked his surprised eyes with mine.

"You're saying...Austin VS Dallas, final winner...Austin?" He said cautiously.

"Not exactly. There was an obvious winner the whole time-and Austin Monica Moon won every match. Just nobody knew until now." I moaned, taking his hands, this time he didn't refuse.

"What are ya sayin'? He mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning closer into me.

"WE can, Austin. WE'RE the ones that can have a happy ending, me and you." I leaned into him, too, and closed the space between us by sealing the kiss.

**Well, that's it! I'm very sorry for the late update. But I still hoped you liked it! I'm not planning to write anymore, and that means...this story is complete! Yipee! Plz like & review! xoxo**


End file.
